


It could only be you.

by autotheft



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, snowbaz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autotheft/pseuds/autotheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow and Basilton Pitch were always destined to kill each other, but were they destined for something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could only be you.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is very sad I'm really sorry! two au's smushed together, Simon and Baz fighting in the war and also this au idea which i got from here http://juliapronouncedgiulia.tumblr.com/post/134680256116/sincereglomp-aceofultron-soulmate-au-where

It was finally happening. Of course, Baz knew that it would come to this, his family had practically trained him for this moment. He still couldn’t quite believe it though. The grounds of Watford were covered with blood and debris, and bodies lay askew beneath piles of rubble, forgotten. He knew that soon he would be joining them, but he wouldn’t be forgotten. He was a fucking Pitch, for Crowley’s sake.

No, he would be remembered for being killed gloriously by Simon Snow.

Baz was good with fire, he always had been, and he fought his way through the Mage’s men rather easily, but his eyes were set on the final prize. Out of the corner of his eye he was always watching him. Bronze curls tarnished with blood and grit, and blue eyes that danced and lit up with an intense passion. Baz loved to watch him be a fucking savage on the battlefield, it gave him chills.

And he had always been watching, after all these years.

Baz glanced down at his wrist, his eyesight blurred from the smoke in the air and unwanted tears, and read what was etched into his skin for the last time.

_‘I never wanted to fight you.’_

He had never understood what exactly it had meant, his family had tried to assure him over the years that perhaps it wasn’t as bad as it seemed but, really, as soon as Baz had met Simon, and as soon he realised he had fallen in love with this horrific mess of a boy, he knew.

But he wasn’t going to let Simon die, he knew they were doomed, he knew this was it; for him at least.

He wasn’t going to hurt him.

Simon, of course, didn’t know what to make of the words on his skinny wrist.

_‘It could only be you.’_

It sounded sappy and it sounded generic. Simon had always tried to decipher what it could mean, he would lay in bed for hours dreaming up possible scenarios. Sometimes it was Agatha, sometimes it wasn’t.

Penny had told him that his was sweet, and at least his didn’t say, _‘I didn’t fucking ask for this!’_ which often gave her a lot of grief, and Simon was partly glad his wasn’t quite so dark.

He didn’t know when he’d hear those words, and he didn’t exactly know if he’d met his soulmate either. Him and Agatha were having problems, and had taken a break recently. She said she didn’t want to have to deal with him dying on her in battle, and he didn’t want her to, so they decided to break it off until he came home. _If_ he came home.

Part of him wanted to die on the battlefield, fighting for the mage and dying for him was considered pretty noble. But something inside of him kept him going, and he mowed down hundreds before he finally crossed paths with the person he’d dreaded seeing the most.

Baz’s dark hair was cascading across his face in a frenzy against the wind, and his dull grey eyes had a glow that made them look as bright as the moon that shone above them. The moonlight and the fire snaking around Baz’s calloused hands was the only lighting they had, and Simon could just about make out his features. Baz could see Simon perfectly in the dark.

Neither of them said anything. They both watched each other carefully; Simon with his sword raised and his stance wide, squinting as the night became darker, and Baz’s fire was the only thing illuminating their surroundings. Baz had both his hands full of roaring flames, they wound around his fingertips and spat sparks at the muddy ground. And then they started to slowly circle each other. Baz was holding his breath, he wanted to cry and set himself alight. He was such a fucking disappointment to everyone.

_Mother, father, Aunt Fiona, everyone, I’m so sorry._

_I’m sorry that I fell for the chosen one._

_I’m sorry that you’re going to lose because of me._

_I’m sorry._

Simon made the first move, running at Baz and screaming, putting his full force into his swing, which startled Baz, and he jumped to the side.

_I’m sorry._

Huffing and getting back his balance, Simon spat at the ground in aggravation and ran at him again.

Baz didn’t want to stop him this time, and he let his flames go out.

There was no more light, and Simon couldn’t see a thing. He was trembling, and he was breathing so heavily.

_I’m sorry._

Baz let his hands drop to his sides.

He could see through the darkness, he could see Simon’s face. Confusion overwhelming him. Why didn’t he fight back?

He looked down, and he saw the dark crimson rushing out of the gaping cut in his side.

_I’m sorry._

He couldn’t feel the pain, he felt numb, he felt the life draining from him, but it didn’t hurt, maybe it was the shock.

_I’m sorry._

“Baz…”

He could hear Simon’s voice ringing in his ears, but he couldn’t see him anymore. Everything was spinning. _Everything._

And he hears Simon crying, he could tell it was him, he’d heard it a million times.

… _I’m sorry._

“I… I never wanted to fight you.”

Baz’s head jerks up, and that fucking stings, but he can’t help it. His soulmate. He knew.

Baz lets his magic pour of him, and the surrounding area bursts into light, flames floating like lanterns all around them. He sees Simon’s figure looming over him. Simon can see him clearly now, and through his loud guttural cries he gasps, seeing the damage he’s done.

He’s crying, his face is wet with tears. He doesn’t know whether to hold him tight or stand and watch.

Baz smiles his most charming, most bastardly smile, staring into space, as all the strength in him fades.

Simon sees his smile, his heart feels like its dying, he can’t breathe he can’t fucking breathe oh my god this isn’t happening-

"... It could only be _you_."

and then he's gone.

Eyes glazed over.

Chest stops heaving.

Heart stops beating.

He’s gone.

And Simon knows. He screams and he scratches at his own face and he falls to his knees.

He starts to scratch at his wrist, but the words won’t go away.

He’s gone.


End file.
